Will You Love Me Till The End?
by DamonFan1300
Summary: An EClare Fanfic! Series of one shots, showing the development of Clare and Eli's relationship along with all the messy fights, secrets, drama, love/fluff and challenges. It will include many different scenarios, some chapters will follow a story line they'll be marked with (part 1), (part 2), etc.. expect to see loss,love, fights, grief, romance, and of course DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Chapter 1:

First Encounters

_Eli's POV_

I dragged my feet across the wood floor of our small house as I walked into the kitchen. I could smell the bacon cooking and my mouth watered. As I entered the room I walked over to swipe a piece of bacon off of the plate of freshly cooked pieces only to have the plate swiped away before I could grab one. I groaned and looked over at my mom, Cece. She sighed deeply and shook her head as she took in my appearance.

"Come on Elijah, you couldn't have picked out something a little nicer to wear?" she questioned.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I demanded. I was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black converse; I was comfortable and felt perfectly presentable.

"We're going to church son, not a gothic comic convention" my dad, Bullfrog answered from beside her.

"Do we have to?" I complained.

"It's good for you to get some perspective" Cece answered. "Besides it's about time you spent some time with us this summer, get out of that dusty old room of yours."

"You want me to spend time with you sure, let's all go to breakfast, my treat!" I said cheerfully.

"Nice try, get in the car" Bullfrog stated as he walked out the door. I sighed and grabbed three pieces of bacon on my way out, stuffing one into my mouth. Cece grabbed a piece for herself and followed behind, closing the door behind her. We all pushed into my dad's truck and headed down the road towards the local church. I didn't understand it. I knew the only reason my parents went was because like they said they wanted to "get a new perspective." Well that was half the reason anyways. The other half was that last time we went Cece had gained a bunch of friends and she loved having friends. She didn't have that many growing up, and any opportunity to make some now that she was older, she didn't pass up. I walked inside the building and as my parents walked up towards the front I slinked towards the back and sat down in the corner. I didn't feel like I belonged hear and I wanted to blend into the background as much as I could. But then I saw someone new come in and my whole sucky attitude changed. She had on a dark blue blouse buttoned all the way up, with a light pink sweater and a kaki skirt. She had short curly brown hair, a cute little nose, plush lips. She wore just the right amount of makeup and her eyes…. wow. They just popped. They were a brilliant shade of blue. She wasn't like a lot of girls I had seen. She looked innocent, she didn't look like she was crying out for attention, and she was shockingly modest even for church. I needed to talk to this girl. I needed to see what she was like. As the service ran on I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting to get out and meet her. In what seemed like a eternity later we were dismissed and I made my way over to her, what was I thinking? I didn't know what to say. I was about to turn around and chicken out when I heard my mom calling me over to her.

"Elijah, come here there's someone you need to meet" she said over the crowd. I sighed and walked over to her, trying my best to smile as I was introduced to a woman about the same age as my mom.

"This is Diane Edwards" she introduced, "She'll be teaching women's bible study to replace my old group leader."

"Nice to meet you" I said rather awkwardly as I shook her hand. I hated meeting other adults. It's not like I'd ever care to talk to her again. Diane looked me up and down rather disapprovingly and I got a little self-conscious as she stared me down. I knew she was judging me.

"Well this isn't the only person I wanted you to meet" Cece started. The girl I had seen walking in earlier today walked over suddenly.

"Ready to go mom?" she asked as she looked over at Diane. Her voice was beautiful, it sounder light and smooth and sweet. I could smell her sweet smelling perfume from where I stood.

"Who's this?" Cece asked.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my daughter Clare" she said.

"Nice to meet you dear" Cece said as she shook her hand.

"You as well" Clare replied with a smile. My heart started to race.

"This is my son Elijah" Cece introduced.

"It's just Eli" I corrected as I held out my hand. Clare smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Eli" she answered as her cheeks flushed. Her mom seemed to notice because she cleared her throat rather obnoxiously and spoke up,

"Well it was nice to meet you both, but we've got to be going" she started. Clare shuffled after her mom rather quickly and I watched her go. This wouldn't be the last time I saw her, I promised myself that.

_**Please Review! This is only my first chapter things will speed up if it seemed too slow for some of you guys! I swear! There will be some random shots and some will continue where I left of. The chapters may get longer or not, it just depends on the specific instance! I will update! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Stay or Go? (part 1)

Chapter 2:

Should I Stay or Should I Go?(Part 1)

"Summer camp?" I exclaimed as I followed my dad down the hall, "Are you kidding me? I'm 16!"

"You won't be going to participate; you'll be going to be a camp counselor" Bullfrog replies.

"Are you trying to torture me?" I demand, "Why would you ever sign me up for that?"

"Calm down Eli, it's only for 3 weeks" Bullfrog replied.

"But why?" I asked dragging out the "why."

"Because your mom and I started talking and we're worried about you spending all summer locked up in your room…"

"I like my room" I interrupted.

"It's not good for you Eli, you need to get out with kids your own age, especially after Julia" he starts. My mood changes instantly at the mention of her name and I clench my jaw. Memories start flooding to me and I swallow hard, trying my best to suppress the thoughts.

"Don't" I start,

"Eli.."

"Just don't" I repeat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, but we really do worry son" Bullfrog replies.

"Well don't, I'm fine and I'm not going." I turn and walk back down the hall, slamming my door closed and laying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I did often in a distressed state. It's been a week already since church and I couldn't wait to get to see Clare. It's not like I'd really talked to her, but even seeing her was enough to lift my spirits. When we arrived at church the next day I took my seat at the back, and looked down at my black shoes as I waited for everything to start. It was near the end of the service that something caught my attention.

"A few of our members have volunteered to be councilors at the local summer camp for a few weeks, I'd like to acknowledge them at the front and thank them for their service" he started.

He began reading off names and I sunk down lower in my seat, the last thing I wanted was to stand in front of the whole congregation and pretend I had actually volunteered for this. But then I feel my outlook change as Clare's name is called among several young adults and she walks to the front happily. When my name is called I get up more willingly and stand up at the front, yes wearing my all black clothing so that I manage to draw attention to myself. They all clap and I glance over at Clare, we by far are the youngest members going and I'm glad I will at least know someone at this stupid camp. We all take our seats when the clapping stops and I sit in the back. As the church dismisses after one last song I begin to think, maybe this won't be all bad, I mean yeah it'd suck big time, but Clare would make it bearable at least I hoped so. And this way I would get to know her.

As we get home as soon as I walk in my parents bombard me with questions.

"So Eli have you decided to go?" Bullfrog asks me. Before I even answer my mom is pushing me towards my room and grabbing a suitcase from the spare closet.

"Make sure you pack lots of clothes, you'll need some bathroom supplies as well, oh don't forget your toothbrush, oh and your wallet, pack plenty of pairs of undies" she starts ranting on and on.

"Okay! I got it" I say annoyed as I try to get her to stop fussing.

"You leave tomorrow so I am just preparing you" she defends.

"I can pack myself Cece" I tell her.

"You know you can't do it all on you own" she says frantically, "Oh and of course sunscreen! How could I forget that" she says as she rushes down the hall and returns a moment later to find I have stuffed a whole bunch of clothes into the suitcase. She sits the tube of sunscreen down on my cluttered dresser and walks over to my bag.

"Oh Elijah look at this mess, what were you raised in a barn?" she questions as she begins sorting through my things.

"No I was raised in a mosh pit" I answer smartly.

"Don't start with me" she says as she folds the clothes and packs them neatly into the bag.

"There all packed can you leave now?" I ask.

"What about deodorant? Toothbrush? Comb?" she asks.

"I'll get it, you don't have to worry" I sigh. She smiles at me knowingly and ruffles my shaggy black hair,

"Alright I'm going" she says as she walks out of the room. I let out a breath of relief and roll my eyes. I'll need all three of those things before I leave in the morning so I decided to just put the sunscreen in my bag and my wallet, that my mom had managed to stuff forty bucks into.

I decide to spend the rest of my afternoon inside, working on my horror story. I had a terrible case of writer's block within an hour and I sat with my head in my hands, frustrated. I told myself I needed to finish this one. I had started countless others but I never had been able to finish one. Crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered everywhere on my floor and though my mom had tried to clean up my room a few times I hadn't been in it, despite my protests, it always got messy all over again within the hour. i couldn't help being messy, it was just who I was I guess. Especially after Julia, I'd never thrown things out. My parents worried continually about my mental state. Everything was fine, I hated when they worried. Just cause I didn't leave my room and didn't throw things out, didn't mean there was anything wrong with my head. As the hours ticked by I found myself thinking about tomorrow. The next three weeks would be hell, I knew that much for sure, I'd miss my room, and Morty, and my laptop, I really didn't wanna go, but it was decided. The only thing that possibly kept me from losing my head was the thought I'd get to spend the next three weeks counselling alongside Clare Edwards.

Please review! It would mean the world to me! Don't worry things will definitely be "heating" up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Stay or Go? (part 2)

Chapter 3:

Should I Stay or Should I Go?(Part 2)

Eli's POV

I pulled my suitcase behind me as I headed towards the bus that would take me to my next 3 weeks of misery. My parents waved goodbye as I stepped on to the bus and took my seat at the back. I passed row after row of adults chatting idly to each other and pulled on my headphones as I leaned against my seat. I close my eyes as I listen to the songs and then feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I open my eyes to see Clare standing in front of me. The bus starts moving.

Clare's POV

"Hey, it's Elijah right?" I ask. He pulls off his headphones and smirks at me.

"Just Eli" he answers.

"Oh, do you think I could sit?" I question.

"Sure" he replies. I sit down next to him and pull out my Bible that I brought along to occupy my time on the bus. I hear a scoff from beside me and I turn to look over at him.

"Is there a problem?" I question as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You are really bringing that to summer camp?" he questions.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I start. "I happen to like reading the bible."

"Whatever" Eli sneers. It gets awkwardly quiet and I can hear the blast of his heavy metal music through his headphones, distracting me. I tap him and he sighs and pulls the headphones off. "Can I help you?" he says snidely.

"You think you could turn down the music a little?"

"Why?" Eli questions.

"It's distracting me from reading" I reply.

"People usually don't bring books to summer camp" Eli answers, completely ignoring my simple request.

"And people don't typically blast music so loud that it can be heard from the front of the bus" I state.

"Oh _please_" Eli remarks as he pushes the headphones back on and leers at me as he circles his thumb over the touch pad on his IPod and the music blasts louder. I frown over at him and roll my eyes as I try to focus back on my reading.

"You're such a child" I say annoyed as I try to scoot to the farthest end of my chair and bring my knees up to me. I don't know what I could have possibly been thinking trying to befriend him, he drives me crazy already and I fear that I am in for a miserable next few weeks.

Eli's POV

I glance over at Clare to see she is fully engrossed in her reading and I sigh. Who brings a book to summer camp? Summer is a time to get away from all the books and work. I mean sure I brought along my collection of comic's to read but that was different. I mean my longest comic was maybe 50 pages, and covered in pictures. Clare was reading a freaking encyclopedia over there. I start thinking about the next three weeks and can't help but smile. The odds are we'd be spending lots of time together, especially since we were the only teens going on this thing. I found it funny how easily I got on her nerves and even when she tried to look angry she was adorable. I don't know what it was about her that was so alluring to me but I hoped over the next few weeks I'd find that out. I hoped we'd become friends, God knows how much I needed it, but sadly our friendship didn't come as easily as I expected, it actually turned out to go the exact opposite direction. It started when we first got to camp and Clare grew distant.

Please review! This is the end of the whole summer camp idea! We can now enter into some one shots! You will see these two were not always friends from the beginning!


End file.
